The One Force Book I
by Mr. Dimensional
Summary: My take on KOTOR 1.Faeris was a scout on the Endar Spire, when the Sith came out of nowhere and attacked. What happens when she meets a distraught Sith Trooper? [LSFRevanxCarth] DISCONTINUED


Hey. This is my first KOTOR story, but I know almost all about it. If I mispronounce, misspell, or any corrections need to be made, just send me a message and I'll edit. It follows the KOTOR 1 story line, although things will be slightly different.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. Except Faeris. drools

The One Force, Book 1

Escape the Endar Spire

Faeris, a female scout, woke abruptly from her dream. An explosion ripped through the ship, sending her careening off her bunk. "Ow," She moaned, sitting up. Suddenly, a voice came over the comm system. "Attention all crew and passengers of the Endar Spire. This is Captain Carth Onasi, ordering an immediate evac. We are under attack by significant Sith forces, and must evacuate. Make your way towards the escape pod bay on the starboard side. Onasi out." Faeris, hearing the warning, noticed a footlocker at the foot of her bed. She opened it, put on the clothes that were in it. Attached the stealthfield generator around her waist, holstered her blaster, and picked up the longsword, heading towards the door.

She opened the door to see a Sith trooper standing shakily in front of her. "D-d-don't move, o-o-or I'll shoot," he stuttered, waving his blaster rifle in her face. She put her hand on top of the rifle, lowering it as she said, "You shouldn't be working with them." The Sith trooper shook his head. "I have no choice!" he shouted. 'They have my family, my little daughter!"

Faeris was shocked by this information. She placed a hand on the trooper's shoulder. "Come on," she said in a soft voice. "Let's get out of here, and we'll find your family." The trooper was shocked, but recovered quickly. 'The bridge is this way," he said, starting towards the fore, or front, of the ship. Faeris trotted up beside him. Suddenly, another eruption rocked the ship, knocking the former Sith trooper into the wall. His helmet flew off to reveal two blue swishing lekku. Faeris helped the twi'lek up. "Come on, "said the twi'lek, rushing towards the bridge, Faeris close behind.

They reached the door to the bridge almost uneventfully. Sure, they had to put down a few Sith troopers, but it was nothing the new duo couldn't handle. "Just beyond this door is the bridge," said the trooper. He punched in a few keys, and was about to enter the passcode, but turned back to Faeris. "If you see any Dark Jedi, just run," he said in a warning tone. "Look, I ain't no kid," replied Faeris heatedly. "I'm thirty-two years old; I think I can handle myself." The twi'lek chuckled to himself, and opened the door. As the door opened, Faeris threw in a frag grenade, sending a group of troopers to hell. She then entered the room, hacking and slashing at any Sith trooper that got in her way. She turned to the left to see a Sith trooper raise a vibrosword above his head, ready to cleave her in half. Suddenly, the trooper grunted, and fell over sideways, blood pouring out of a hole in the back of his head. The twi'lek stood over the dead body, smirking, a double-bladed sword in his hands. He turned to Faeris, said "Let's go," and continued the trek towards the escape pod bay.

As they reached the escape pod bay, they saw a man, about in his mid-thirties, standing near the ramp to an escape pod. "Well, what're you waiting for, get in," he shouted at them, just as the door blew open, and a slew of Sith troopers entered. "Go now," screamed the twi'lek, shoving Faeris into the escape pod with the man. He turned to the control panel, hit the 'Launch' key, and turned to face the Sith troopers. Faeris pressed her face against the plastisteel window in time to see the twi'lek rush the Sith troopers as the escape pod launched into space and into the atmosphere of Taris.

---

Carth Onasi sat on the edge of Faeris' bed, watching her sleep. Her smooth, rhythmic breathing seemed to calm him. Suddenly, she started to stir. He stood up, trying to rub the creases out of his jacket. Faeris sat up, sleepy-eyed, and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on Carth. "Who are you?" she asked. "And where am I?" Carth chuckled, extending his hand to her. "Carth Onasi, Captain of the Endar Spire. You're on Taris, a Sith-controlled planet, in a run-down old apartment in Upper Taris." Faeris shook his hand warmly, smiling up at him. "What do you mean, 'Sith-controlled'?" she asked. Carth took a breath, and went into a long-winded explanation about the current events.

When Carth was through with his explanation, he sighed. "Telos was one of the first planet's they hit. My family-"He choked back a sob. Faeris looked upon this hardened military soldier, ready to break down and cry because of the cruelty of the Sith. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, thankfulness in his eyes, then he recovered, going back to the hardened soldier he was. "Well, no use crying over spilt juma," he said. Suddenly, Faeris felt a searing pain in her head, and passed out.

She was standing on the bridge of a ship, facing a person in black robes. The person turned and faced her, and said, "You'll never take me, Jedi!" by the sound of her voice, she was obviously female. Another voice, this one also female, came from beside her. "We shall see, Revan." 'Revan?' thought Faeris, just before an explosion rocked the ship and everything went black.

Faeris jolted upright, sweat pouring from her face. She had had another dream (this is after the vision), this one about a man, about ten years younger than her. "Brother," she said out loud just before the tears came streaming down her face. Her crying must have woken Carth up, because he sat on her bed with her, and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Faeris turned and cried into the man's chest, letting grief wash over her. Carth laid back onto her bed, and let Faeris cry into his chest until she finally fell asleep. He suddenly realized how tired he was, and soon fell asleep as well.

---

Carth awoke next morning to a tingling arm and a crick in his neck. He turned his head to the right to see Faeris' sleeping face inches from his. He suddenly noticed how attractive she was. Pretty face, full lips, long black hair. She also had a nice package going there.. He slapped himself mentally, and tried to find a way to get up without disturbing Faeris. Suddenly, she stirred and looked into his eyes. Carth liked her eyes too. Silver and violet irises with obvious jet-black pupils. "She smirked mischievously and ran a finger along Carth's chest. "I always knew military men weren't to be trusted," she said in a silky voice. She suddenly remembered how he'd let her cry on him last night. "Uh, Carth? I just wanted to say thanks for letting me cry on you." Carth smiled. "No problem," he replied. "Now, if you don't mind." Faeris blushed and sat up, letting Carth get out of the bed. Faeris got out of her bed, and headed to the refresher to wash up.

Faeris came out of the refresher about an hour later, clean and refreshed. She had let her hair down, not bothering to braid it or anything. She was wearing her usual outfit, with her longsword strapped to her back and her blaster pistol strapped in a holster about midway up her thigh. "So," she said to Carth, who was fixing a cup of caffa, "how do we get off this rock?" Carth came over, handed her a cup of caffa, and sat in a chair. "First, we need to find Bastila." Faeris looked puzzled at this. Carth sighed, and went into an explanation of who Bastila was and what she was doing on the Endar Spire. "So we have to find this Bastila person, who's a Jedi, and valuable to the Republic war effort due to her Battle Meditation ability?" asked Faeris. Carth nodded, stood up, strapped his blasters around his hips, and headed towards the door. "You coming or what?" he asked. Faeris set her empty caffa cup on the chair, stood up, and walked towards the door.

-------

So, how'd you like the first chapter? More will come soon, to be sure. Please r&r. See ya later. Next chapter: Exploration of Taris.


End file.
